The Sacrificed
by The Plague Doctor of Writing
Summary: “The greatest sacrifice is when you sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of someone else.”
1. Introduction

**Alarms are blaring**

I wake up and I see "she" is there and was asleep on my shoulder. I see my brother not far from me. I ask him what is happening.

"The void, something happened and now we're stuck here" he says

"What", I said "That's not possible this ship was made to travel through the void with no problem." I exclaim.

As soon as I questioned why this problem happened all the adults seemed to have lost their mind me and my brother feared them but we were also glad our parents let us go alone without them.

Me and my brother ran to get the other kids who were also on the ship because we feared what the now insane adults would have done to them.

I guess I should introduce myself my name Sirus and my brother is called ==== but we all call him S.P and this is the story of how we two kids became the blooded Tenno.

After we got every other kid we barricaded ourselves behind a makeshift wall but then the screaming stop and we heard voices they almost sounded human. I go between the crack of our wall and see this man around 6 foot 7 and he stared at me in fear and raised his gun at me. I immediately drop to my knees with my arms raised he must of thought i was going to attack him because he shot me and that was when i noticed something my skin hardened and look black and sleek. The shot hit me in the shoulder but my blood wasn't red no more but green. I then saw that my blood fell on his leg and it burned straight through it like it was nothing then the man screamed loud enough that his buddies busted through another door and raised their guns at me. The man whose leg was burnt off told them to stand down and to capture "it"(me) and take it to "her" different her obviously. And so they set their gun to stun and fired I was stunned and knocked out cold.

A few hours later

I reawaken in a lab strapped to a table and this woman who I assume is the "her" that the man was talking about. The woman looked at me with kind eyes and said "please do not fear me or resent me I'm merely trying to help you and the other kids we found on the ship".

I responded, " What do you want and why did that man with a golden key on his chest shoot me when I put my hands up and when I was kneeling."

" Ah vor always too hastily and I already answered your first question also he shot your arm how did you not bleed out much and where is the wound it's gone now" she said

 **Thank you all so much for Reading I hope you enjoy this chapter I'll try to make a second one if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the lady answered my question I asked for her name.

She said, "Its Margulis but you can call me Marge"

I asked why am I still strapped on the table.

"Well the men that brought you in feared what you might do to me if you awoke and you were not restrained. Also, I would like to know who was that girl that rested on your shoulder?", she said

"That was my sister Ysera and if you dare lay a hand on her I swear by the void I will not spare you or anyone else who dares lay a hand on her.", I snarl

She recoils in fear and tells me she wants to help all the kids who found on the ship and that she no intention of hurting us.

After a while of our seeming less conversation she lets me go from the table and takes me to where the other kids are at. But on the walk there I feel the staring of others and I sense their fear, a fear I have not felt in such a long time it feels sweet and it stirs my blood.

We finally arrive to the location I immediately spot my brother and "sister" and they run straight toward me my sister jumping into my arms and my brother slapping me on the back. He asked me why was with the lady behind me and I explained to him about what happened after I went through the makeshift wall on the ship it was a good thing my sister didn't hear what happened I think.

One of the other kids that were in this "place" named volt (we call him volt because of his "shocking" jokes) walked up to me and asked why a black figure was behind me. I turned around and saw nothing and told him he must be imaging things he walks away mumbling something about me being insane or something. Another kid who we call Cal short for Excalibur asked me if I had seen his sister, I said no and asked why, he said that him and his sister were together and when these orokin people boarded they separated the two. I turn to Margulis and say, "Marge can you find Cal's sister her name is Nyx and her hair is like lime green with soft hazel eyes." Cal looked at me and said, "When did you know what my sister looked liked" I replied "dude if I didn't know what your sister looked liked I would have asked you what does she look like"She replied after me and Cal's brief disagreement, "I was just about to bring her to Cal because she didn't want to be alone and she is currently highly emotional."

After a while I noticed the void had changed us all and that we all had acquired these newfound powers from the void but my brother, sister, and I seem not to have been affected by the void and that is what scares me the most.

Ysera's POV:

Brother fears that the void changed us but doesn't know why or how. I release him from my bear hug I love him a lot but he doesn't know that I know I'm adopted and not his blood sister so he tries not to let emotions take control through high school it he couldn't control his emotions because his best friend made fun of the secret and told him that he loved incest and kept making fun of him but that caused him to snap and everyone started to fear him except me and big bro. I wish for brother to notice me and stop treating me like and child and respect me.

 **For Ysera big bro is S.P and Sirus is brother and she loves Sirus. S.P knows this and stays out of it because he knows Sirus is someone who puts the well being of others before himself. Later in the story I'll introduce more characters and more details but for now The Plague Doctor of writing must take leave.**


	3. Not a chapter Author's Note

**Hello there. Of course you already know bet but I would like to get to know you all please don't be afraid to pm me or leave a review on the chapters. Please ask me any questions you have I'll have a QA probably after chapter 5 or 10. I won't be able to update a new chap today or tomorrow because of 2 reasons.**

 **1 reason is that I'm busy doing some community service today and tomorrow.**

 **Reason 2 is that I still need to know if people will read this story and if they truly want more.**

 **Please tell me either pm or leave a review if you want more. I will try my best to appease those that want more.**

 **Also don't forget I'll happily take suggestions just pm me or leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**?'s Pov:**

I'm all alone. No one to talk to and no one to play with and no one to love. All I remember is my mother telling me that she loved me and that they can't fix me because I'm not broken.

 **Sirus Pov:**

Marge took me, my sister, and Cal to go see Nyx who apparently is very emotionally unstable according to Marge. When we got to our destination I saw Cal's sister for the second time and this time she looked older and a lot prettier then before. Her hazel eyes looked soft and hurt but her lime green hair looks lush and very clean plus her skin looks soft. She must have caught me staring at her cuz she blushed and covered her face and Cal punched my arm. He said " dude that's my sister back off" I replied with a smug look "yeah right". That was the first time I have ever liked someone after the incident.

 **Nyx's Pov:**

That guy who was staring at me was cute I know him from somewhere but I cant remember where I've seen him from. Of course there's my stubborn brother who apparently told the other boy to back off but I cant hear well but I'm hearing voices all around me. I scream and hold my head it feels like its going to explode it hurts so much. My brother, the cute boy and the silent girl run to me and ask me what is happening and the women named Margulis holds me and says to me quietly "shhh it will be over just tune the voices out the others don't want to see you in pain be brave and strong for them." and with that I calm down the cute boy is hugging me and my heart's racing is what is this feeling my chest is beating like the naga drums that are outside. I calm myself and pick up myself the boy then says to me in a kind and gentle voice , "Don't worry and don't cry your beautiful face shouldn't cry you are beautiful and perfect and I love you." And with that I faint.

After a while I reawaken on a bed covered by a nice and soft blanket. The boy is asleep on the edge looks like he was watching over me and fell asleep in doing so. His face is very handsome and I swear I know him from somewhere I believe I can read minds which is probably why I heard all those voices. I decide to search his mind to see if I can find his name.

After a while I find out his name and where I met him I recoil as all the emotions he felt that time hit me all at once I felt bad for him because of his friend he never got to confess his feelings to me nor did I the whole school feared him but his family and I was sad that happened and so I went of this trip to forget that I had wronged him and that his feelings were hurt. I give him a small little peck on his cheek. And that woke him up and now I'm embarrassed I really hope he didn't know what I did. He wakes and says to me "Mornin' love" and kisses me on the lips. His lips soft like butter and warm like the sun and now I remember why I fell in love with him in the first place. This was the second time we kissed the first time was on accident and that was when he tripped on a step and fell right on top on me and our lips shared a very passionate hug that lasted for what felt like hours. In high school he and his friend would just talk about video games and comic books and I would just be behind a bookshelf listening to them because I loved the boy named Sirus he was very kind and helpful and when I needed help with work that I couldn't quite understand he always offered his help to me and look at me that no other guy ever did he looked at me with love and kindness. People would call me a rebel because of my hair even though it was natural color but he, he never called me a rebel he called me his goddess of course he never really said that but I could interpret it through the way he would talk to me I loved him and he loved me but sadly I never got to hear him say it till and few hours ago before I fainted. After our morning kiss had ended I finally confessed to him even though he knew because I enjoyed the kiss we both deeply shared. After a while of playing catch up he then told me that when he heard about Cal asking where I was that his heart jumped and that he wanted to confess as soon as possible and that he was happy to know that nothing bad happened to me. "And speaking of which where is Cal anyways?" I ask him. He replies, "They only allowed one person to be here and so since Cal knew that I liked you and you liked me he told me to go and that he'll be in the waiting room when you get cleared in a few minutes." Oh, ok that is odd I'm in a hospital but why does it feel like I'm in a lab and I'm a test experiment. I don't know why and I don't care all I care about is leaving this place with my boyfriend and to go see my brother.

 **Hello again sorry for not posting this earlier I had things to that involve personal problems, school, and lack of ideas but I was able to find time in my schedule also I do not plan on updated this story daily I might update once a week or once a month but I guarantee I will never update once a year. Oh and in case you were wondering I'm still the same author I just decided to change the name I thought the name was just dumb so once again thanks for reading and I'll see you next time Tenno.**


	5. Important Notice

**_Hiatus for Both Unlikely ally and Sacrificed_**

Well I'm gonna put both stories on pause mainly because I've had a lack of inspiration. I you readers have anything you wanna share as to be part of the story then by all means pm your ideas I'm open to all suggestions for both stories don't be afraid to ask me questions too I know a good amount of story and lore of Warframe for questions. Also if you have questions feel free to ask and I will be working on a third story but it's a project I will try and focus on it but I just might work on both stories in secret. No one knows not even me. See all you wonderful readers later and thank you all for taking time to read and/or enjoy my stories. Again Thanks for you all being amazing.


End file.
